


The Twelve Days of Thieving

by Diana Williams (dkwilliams)



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-07
Updated: 2014-01-07
Packaged: 2018-01-07 19:57:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 2,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1123783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dkwilliams/pseuds/Diana%20Williams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mysterious packages arrive at various destinations around the world during the Twelve Days of Christmas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. On the First Day of Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [idontlikegravy (subcircus)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/subcircus/gifts).



> Takes place in an Alternate Universe where various characters are still alive just because the author likes them, and where they are loosely tied into an international ring of thieves. Think Ocean’s Eleven with Immortals. (Idea sparked by Killa’s brilliant “Opportunities” vid which can be found from this link: https://killabeez.dreamwidth.org/333471.html )

On the First Day of Christmas, Ceirdwyn accepted the delivery of a small container marked Fragile.  
  
She opened the box and carefully removed the inner cushioned box, labeled _From the Studio of Solange Azagury-Partridge_ and marked with an inventory number from the Musée des Arts Décoratifs, Paris. Inside was an intricate jewelry box, green enamel with gold latticework, sitting on an enamel lotus. Further investigation revealed that the greenhouse turned into two enamel bracelets and a necklace of diamonds and opals, while the interior revealed intricate little figurines, including a delicate little pear tree.

  
She arranged the little scene on her dresser and propped the enclosed note-card next to it. Then she put on the bracelets, tucked the first-class airline ticket into her purse, and went to pack her suitcase.

 

 

 

On a notecard included with the gift, written with a clear and fluid hand:  
  
_For an interesting new Opportunity, be at the usual place at 8pm on January 6_


	2. On the Second Day of Christmas

On the Second Day of Christmas, Rebecca opened a small box Fragile and removed the jewelry box inside.  
  
Opening it, she revealed an exquisite pair of earrings that shimmered in shades of green and brown, beautiful jewels that sang out to her. The label of the box read “Earth Turtle from The Dove Collection”, and the property stamp was from the V&A. She removed the earrings she was wearing and slipped the new ones on, then admired the way they looked reflected in her mirror. They were perfect, and she smiled. Then she tucked the note and the train ticket in her purse and went to pack an overnight case.

 

 

On a notecard included with the gift, written with a clear and fluid hand:  
  
 _For an interesting new Opportunity, be at the usual place at 8pm on January 6._


	3. On the Third Day of Christmas

On the Third Day of Christmas, Maurice opened the back door for the delivery of a small crate of livestock – chickens, to be precise.  
  
And not just any chickens: these were three _Poulet de Bresse_ , said to be the most delicious chickens in the world, distinctive for their tri-color markings and particularly their blue feet. He thought about the dishes he could make with them, the exquisite taste sensations he could produce. He read the note in the envelope and smiled, then bustled about to make arrangements to care for the birds until the day they were needed.

 

 

 

On a notecard included with the gift, written with a clear and fluid hand:  
  
 _For an interesting new Opportunity, be at the usual place at 8pm on January 6._

_  
_

[Bresse chickens on Wikipedia ](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bresse_%28chicken%29)


	4. On the Fourth Day of Christmas

On the Fourth Day of Christmas, Joe Dawson carefully opened a crate and extracted a dark brown bottle from inside.  
  
“Beer,” Richie Ryan said, looking down into the case. “He sent a case of beer.”  
  
“It’s a dark ale,” Joe corrected. “4 Calling Birds, to be precise. A combination of black beer with coffee, chocolate and almonds, mixed with a spiced Belgian ale. Very exclusive – would love to know where he lifted this from.”  
  
“Sounds horrible,” Richie said, pulling out one of the bottles and holding it up to the light. “Better order some champagne for the party as well.”  
  
“Philistine,” Joe muttered. “Why I put up with you is beyond me.”  
  
“Because I’m the best bartender you’ve ever seen?”  
  
Joe considered. “Nah, must be something else.” He put the bottle back in the case and closed it up. “Come on, kid. Let’s get this stored away for the party.”

  

 

 

      On a notecard included with the gift, written with a clear and fluid hand:  
  
      _For an interesting new Opportunity, be at the usual place at 8pm on January 6._


	5. On the Fifth Day of Christmas

On the Fifth Day of Christmas, Hugh Fitzcairn opened a box that contained five beautifully crafted gold circlets.  
  
One each was made of white, red, and yellow gold, and two were made of interwoven gold threads. He carefully extracted them from the container and added each to the hilt of an Irish bastard sword that had been designed to hold the five bands, then smiled at the result. He tested the balance of his new sword with a few passes, and then posed dramatically before the mirror in the _salon_.  
  
“Perfection!” he said aloud to his reflection and bowed to himself with a flourish. Then he pocketed the first class airline ticket and went off to pack for an extended trip.

 

 

 

On a notecard included with the gift, written with a clear and fluid hand:  
  
_For an interesting new Opportunity, be at the usual place at 8pm on January 6._


	6. On the Sixth Day of Christmas

On the Sixth Day of Christmas, Methos and Amanda sat side-by-side on a marshy bank.  
  
“That’s it,” Methos said, dragging a mangled and filthy sleeve across his face. “No more livestock.”  
  
“But darling, they are one of the rarest-- “ Amanda protested, but then stopped at Methos’ glare. She pouted. “Oh, all right. But that totally messes up the next one.”  
  
“We were not going to go after the Royal swans anyways, were we, Mac?” Methos pointed out. Duncan’s reply was lost as one of the geese he’d captured kicked its way free, dumping Duncan into the muck of the Lindisfame Reserve. He crawled his way over to them and hauled himself onto the bank beside them.  
  
“Then I suppose you have a better idea?” Amanda said archly.  
  
Methos smiled.

 

   On a notecard included with the gift, written with a clear and fluid hand:  
  
    _For an interesting new Opportunity, be at the usual place at 8pm on January 6._

[Missing Geese - were they successful? ](http://www.mnn.com/earth-matters/animals/stories/rare-geese-missing-after-migration)


	7. On the Seventh Day of Christmas

On the Seventh Day of Christmas, Amanda opened a safety deposit box with the key.  
  
Inside was a jewelry case that contained an exquisite diamond and pearl necklace that had once graced the throat of a princess. She held it up to the light, admiring the way the seven central marquise diamonds caught the light.  
  
“Methos, you magnificent, brilliant bastard.”  
  
She held it up to her throat and thought about how it would look on the night of the party. She put it back into the case alongside the matching earrings, then slipped it into her purse and closed the safety deposit box. She slipped the key back into her pocket and smiled.

 

 

 

    On a notecard included with the gift, written with a clear and fluid hand:  
  
    _For an interesting new Opportunity, be at the usual place at 8pm on January 6._


	8. On the Eighth Day of Christmas

On the Eighth Day of Christmas, Cory Raines signed for a courier envelope, and then took it into the back room of the orphanage.  
  
The sealed case inside contained a postage stamp from the U.K., with the misaligned image of eight women carrying pails of milk. He stared at it for a long moment, calculating how rare it was and how much it would fetch in a private auction. Then he calculated how many months of expenses would be covered by the profits and smiled. He put the sealed case into his personal safe, then tucked the enclosed note and plane ticket unto his pocket and went to throw a shirt and toothbrush into a backpack.

 

 

 

 

    On a notecard included with the gift, written with a clear and fluid hand:  
  
    _For an interesting new Opportunity, be at the usual place at 8pm on January 6._


	9. On the Ninth Day of Christmas

On the Ninth Day of Christmas, Robert de Valicourt carefully pried open the large crate that had just been delivered.  
  
The large wrapped bundle inside was marked “Robert – Day 9” and a smaller one was labeled “Gina – Day 10”. He carefully unwrapped the painting inside and then stared with unabashed delight at Degas’ exquisite original painting from 1873 of nine ballerinas rehearsing in a dance studio. He pocketed the note enclosed and took the painting into his private study where he propped it against the wall atop a table until he could decide where to hang it. He read the note again and smiled, then went to tell Gina.

 

 

 

 

 

    On a notecard included with the gift, written with a clear and fluid hand:  
  
    _For an interesting new Opportunity, be at the usual place at 8pm on January 6._


	10. On the Ninth Day of Christmas, Part 2

Later on the Ninth Day of Christmas, Gina de Valicourt tore open the wrappings of her own present (she never did have the patience to wait), then squealed in delight and raced out of the house to the stables.  
  
A slender chestnut head emerged over the stall door of a formerly empty stall and its owner whickered in greeting as he saw her approach.  
  
“Oh, you beauty!” she breathed as she stepped close enough to run her fingers over his velvety nose. He whinnied in recognition of her appreciation and nosed her shirt, hoping for a treat, and she laughed.  
  
“A moment, my darling,” she said and darted into the tack room, grabbing a handful of treats from the bin, then back to the stall where the chestnut colt greedily accepted the treat as his just due.  
  
“Ah, you are a proud lord, indeed, and we shall see just how well you leap!” she laughed, scratching behind his ears as he delicately chewed his treat.  
  
There was a note attached to the name plaque with her name on it and she opened it, and then laughed. “Of course you knew I would peek,” she murmured, then tucked the note into her pocket. She kissed Lords-a-Leaping’s nose, then ran back to the house to make arrangements to be away for a few days.

  

 

    On a notecard included with the gift, written with a clear and fluid hand:  
  
    _For an interesting new Opportunity, be at the usual place at 8pm on January 6._

[Lords a Leaping ](http://valkyriehall.riata-online.net/Stallions/Lords%20a%20Leaping.html)

 

 


	11. On the Eleventh Day of Christmas

On the Eleventh Day of Christmas, Connor MacLeod carefully opened a flat packet that had arrived by special courier.  
  
He peeled back the acid-free tissue to reveal one of the three surviving copies of a souvenir handkerchief from the 30s displaying the likeness of the top pipers of the time. The cloth had been damaged, having been carried into battle by the Chief Piper of Clan MacLeod before disappearing into a private collection for decades, but eleven visages could still be clearly seen. He carefully wrapped it back in its protective material until it could be properly preserved, then headed to the airport.

 

 

 

     On a notecard included with the gift, written with a clear and fluid hand:  
  
    _For an interesting new Opportunity, be at the usual place at 8pm on January 6._

 


	12. On the Twelfth Day of Christmas

On the Twelfth Day of Christmas, a certain private house outside of Paris buzzed with voices and blazed with light. Maurice circled among the Immortals carrying a tray containing delicate pastry cups containing curried chicken, puffs filled with chicken and mushrooms, garlic chicken bruschetta, almond chicken kebobs, and honey-ginger chicken bites. Joe refilled glasses of champagne and passed out frosty bottles of dark ale, stopping to chat and laugh with the attendees. Amanda and Ceirdwyn and Rebecca showed off their new jewelry, while Gina showed picture after picture of her new darling to anyone who ventured within reach. Fitz admired the ladies and showed off his new sword, and Cory cornered Robert to discuss a donation.  
  
Connor climbed up onto a table and shouted for quiet and, as everyone turned their attention toward him, said, “As much as I’m enjoying seeing all of you again – and drinking up Duncan’s booze– “  
  
Everyone laughed and lifted their champagne glasses to toast their hosts.  
  
"–I’m sure that I speak for all of us when I ask: Adam, what’s the bloody plan?”  
  
Everyone turned toward Methos, sitting at one of the tables with a bottle of dark ale in his hand. “Yes, Adam, tell us,” Rebecca said. She gestured around at the gathered Immortals and added, “If you’re clearing some of your private collection, you must have something in mind to fill in the holes.”  
  
“Must be big, if you’re bringing the whole lot of us in on this,” Richie added. “Even the old guys, like Fitz.”  
  
“I beg your pardon, pup!” Fitz said, indignantly. “I am not old, just aged like a fine wine.”  
  
Methos drained the last of his ale and set the bottle on the table. “Big? Yes. In fact, I think this could safely be called the biggest, most challenging, heist of the century.”  
  
Ceirdwyn caught her breath. “You mean….?”  
  
“Are you really thinking about…?” Rebecca asked, slightly doubtful but interested.  
  
“Lad, it’s never been done before,” Connor cautioned, but his eyes gleamed.  
  
“What?” Richie asked, looking around at the others.  
  
Fitz put an arm around Richie’s shoulder. “Kid, sit back and get ready to watch a Master in action.”  
  
Robert and Gina exchanged a pleased look, and Cory rubbed his hands together with satisfaction.  
  
“Ladies and Gentlemen,” Methos said. “Clear your calendars and get ready for a wild ride.” Then he leaned back in his chair, cracked open another bottle, and smiled.  
  
The Beginning – of the Caper

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I am a horrible tease - but there will be a future companion story to this with each of these heists (including the full story about the geese) and the Big Caper!


End file.
